Seddie
by SupportingTammy
Summary: My story of what happens after Freddie gets fired and Sam quits the pear store job. : My first one so be nice :P haha 3


**My Story for after the 'iPear Store' Episode**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**-Sam's POV-**_

They fired Freddie...I feel horrible! It's all my fault! Ughh why did I have to go and ruin it for him! Sure I pretend to love seeing him sad but deep inside it kills me..I love Freddie!..and always will...I meant what I said when I told him I loved him in the elevator, I just wish I knew if he meant what he said...he told me he loved me but..he let us break up. It hurts everyday when I see his adorable nerdy face. I wish we hadn't broke up. I miss him..that last kiss was perfect, I can still feel the sweet touch of his lips against mine. I wish he was still mine..I miss the way his hands would wrap perfectly round my waist, I miss the way he would hold me, I miss the sparkle in his eyes when he looked at me...his eyes..they were the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, I get mesmerised every time I look into them..I just miss him so much..I wish he felt the same way, but he's moved on, he told me awhile back about his new little crush on Carly..I hope it's faded away...it killed me when he told me. I felt like he'd just ripped my heart right out of my chest and stabbed it right in front of my eyes..

_**-Freddie's POV-**_

They Fired me...I can't believe it..that job meant everything to me! There isn't a job out there that suits me any better than that one! It's all because of little _Samantha Puckett! _Why does she have to ruin everything for me?! She bugs me so much! I swear all she ever does is try to ruin the things I like and bring me sadness! Why does she treat me this way?! I..I thought she said she..loved me...I mean uhh not that I want her too!..I'm not into her that way any more, I don't care...Oh who am I kidding?! I love Sam! More than anything! That whole crush on Carly thing was just me trying to get my self to move on..I shouldn't have told Sam I had a 'crush' on Carly..now she probably thinks I don't love her any more...ughhhhhh what have I done?! I miss Sam, I wish I could have her back but it's too late, I've ruined everything...

_**-In the Groovy Smoothie-**_

Freddie: _Sam? _

Sam: _What do you want __Fredward__?_

Freddie: _Why did you quit?_

Sam: _Meh..it's no fun if I can't boss a little nub like you around._

Freddie: _Yeah.._

Sam: _Hey, uh..where's Carls?_

Freddie: _Dunno..have you tried calling her?_

Sam: _No, I went to a pickle farm and bought a bag of potatoes! _

Freddie: _I was just trying to help.._

Sam: _Well it would help if you didn't ask stupid questions!_

Freddie: _Okay!..So where do you think she could be?_

Sam: _I dunno..she said something earlier about going somewhere with Gibby, but she said she'd be back by now.._

Freddie: _Well, what do you thinks taking them so long..?_

Sam: _I dunno..I'm getting kinda worried though..what if...what if something bads happened.._

Freddie: _I'm sure they're fine._

_~Carly and Gibby enter~_

Sam: _Hey! Are you okay? What took you so long?_

Freddie: _Yeah? You guys alright..?_

_~Carly and Gibby look at each other and widen eyes~_

Carly: _uhh..yeah we're fine..we were just umm helping..Spencer find more pieces for a sculpture he's working on..right Gib?_

Gibby: _Uh..yeah! Just helping Spencer..find pieces..for a sculpture...yep..that's what we were doing..._

_~Carly glares at Gibby as if to tell him to stop talking and Sam and Freddie look at each other with a shared confused expression~_

Sam & Freddie: _Uhh.._

Freddie:_ What's going on..?_

Carly: _Nothing!..Nothings going on!_

Sam: _You sure Carls?..You seem abit..you know...weird.._

Carly: _I'm fine! _

_~Gibby looks at his pear phone~_

Gibby: _I uhh..have to go now.._

Freddie: _Okay, see ya G_ib.

Carly: _Yeah urmm..I gotta go too..gotta uhhh..help Spencer..with his uhh..sculpture.._

Sam: _O-okay..uh bye Carls.._

Freddie: _See ya..?..._

Freddie: _What was that all about..?_

Sam: _I dunno..you don't think somethings going on between them two do you?_

Freddie: _Hmm..maybe..._

Sam: _Man..that must suck for you._

Freddie: _Huh? What do you mean?_

Sam: _Well, you know..you've got that little crush on Carly..and if she's dating Gibby..._

Freddie: _Oh..yeah yeah..uhh..yeah..I dunno I mean I think I'm over my whole crush over Carly thing..I have feelings for this other girl.._

Sam: _Oh..cool..who?..._

Freddie: _Just some girl.._

Sam: _Oh..cool..I uh...I gotta leave, talking to weenie nubs like you gives me a headache..bye._

Freddie: _Yeah..okay, uhh..bye Sam.._


End file.
